


Life is Strange:  Any Port in a Storm

by funreader



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game), Life Is Strange 2 (Video Game)
Genre: Butterfly Effect, Fate & Destiny, Geeky, Inspired by Back to the Future, Plot Twists, Post-Canon, Post-Lone Wolf Ending (Life is Strange 2), Post-Save Arcadia Bay Ending, Regret, Survivor Guilt, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 07:13:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 7,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27169828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/funreader/pseuds/funreader
Summary: Almost a decade after the creepy events at Arcadia Bay including drug parties, murder and events which could never be explained, Max Caufield still feels very guilty about not being able to save her best friend.  Can she risk using her powers once more when they only ever seem to make things worse?  Is there some way to use her powers without causing disaster?  Do mysterious brothers from Seattle somehow hold the key to this mystery and does their story intertwine with Max’s?
Kudos: 4





	1. Guilty Research

**Author's Note:**

> This story is a post-cannon epilogue to both Life is Strange and Life is Strange 2. The story begins completely after the cannon events of the games but does involve time travel so therefore revisits previous events. It is written in a screenplay format rather than a novel format. It is intended to be visualized as additional scenes or episodes happening in the same format and style as the original games. It assumes the reader is already familiar with many previous scenes, locations and characters mentioned.  
> Relevant images and songs appropriate to each scene have been embedded.

**Life is Strange: Any Port in a Storm---Scene 1 - Guilty Research---**

(In a dark library archive in Seattle sits 27 year old Max Caufield. She puts her head on the table and holds her head in pain. Warren Graham walks in and puts a pile of newspaper archives on the brightly lit table)

**Warren:** Are you OK? Your headaches and nightmares are getting worse every night.  
 **Max:** I see her every time I close my eyes now. She told me I was her hero. But I still can’t help her.  
 **Warren:** I know. I promised I would help too. I have some ideas. That is why we are here.  
 **Max** : I have already gone over that week a thousand times in my mind. There is nothing different that could happen in Arcadia Bay that would solve everything. It is just too risky to try.

**Warren:** That’s just it. You are only worrying about events that happened in Arcadia Bay that week. That is what you have always been doing. Over and over. You are just obsessing about what you could have done differently. I was thinking, maybe the key is actually to find out if there is something outside of those events that could be related. Maybe the things we are worrying about could be connected to larger outside events somehow.

**Max** : Connected to what exactly? I have barely used my power at all outside of Arcadia Bay.

**Warren:** Well, to start with, if there were any other crazy stories that happened outside of what we went through. I think I found something. Look at all these newspaper articles about this incident in Seattle. There were months of rumors, speculation and even protests. Some kind of explosion happened and two people were killed. Everyone blamed a runaway teen who the cops could never catch. They said he was a murderer. But, look at this – no one could ever actually explain the explosion.

(Max looks at a newspaper article headline: Teens sought for questioning after mysterious Seattle residential explosion. Two dead)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/190778670@N06/50526855066/in/dateposted-public/)

**Max:** Unexplained…you really think he has some sort of power? That there is someone else like me? It is kind of a stretch isn’t it?

**Warren:** While he was on the run there were strange incidents and explosions all in his path that no one could ever explain. He managed to evade cops all the way to Mexico and even blew up a border checkpoint. Max, I think this is like The Storm. Some sort of chaos followed him around that no one could explain. Might not be the same as you exactly, but definitely…it’s something. I think we should try and talk to him. Maybe if we know something about him it will shed more light on your powers as well or where they came from. Maybe at least whatever we learn could help us understand the chaos. Maybe it can be controlled. Perhaps it will lead us to an alternate solution.

(Max looks at another article: Chaos at breached border checkpoint.)

**Max:** Wait a minute, he is a hardened criminal. It might not even be safe to try and find him.  
 **Warren:** I think we have to try. You are just getting worse and worse nightmares. I am seriously worrying about your health. We need to solve this once and for all.

**Max** : I guess we can give it shot. What do we have to do?

**Warren** : We have to go to Mexico.

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/190778670@N06/50523143262/in/dateposted-public/)


	2. Welcome to Puerto Lobos

[Tommy (DOLKINS)](https://soundcloud.com/dolkinsmusic) · [OST Life is strange 2 #5 "Lone Wolf/Blood Brothers" Piano/guitare](https://soundcloud.com/dolkinsmusic/ost-life-is-strange-2-cover-5-lone-wolfblodd-brothers)

**Life is Strange: Any Port in a Storm---Scene 2 - Welcome to Puerto Lobos---**

(The middle of a street in Puerto Lobos)

**Warren:** That is it, Diaz Repair.

(Warren then Max enter an open garage door)

**Voice from the shadows:** We are closed. Leave now. Salir ahora.

**Warren:** Hello. We are looking for Sean Diaz. Could we talk to him?

**Voice from the shadows:** Who are you? You are Americans?

**Max:** We just want to ask Sean Diaz some questions.

**Voice from the shadows:** Who sent you? Why are you asking about Sean?

(Max suddenly notices Warren is gasping for air and his feet are not on the floor)

**Max :** Please, we just want to talk to Sean. We don’t mean any harm!

(16 year old blonde Daniel Diaz steps out of the shadows)

**Daniel:** I don’t appreciate whatever sick joke or insult this is. Sean is dead. So are you.

(Warren crumples to the floor, not breathing)

(the middle of the street in Puerto Lobos)

**Warren:** That is it, Diaz Repair.

**Max:** Careful, Warren. Sean Diaz is already dead, the shop is closed and it is dangerous inside there.

**Warren:** got it

(Warren then Max enter an open garage door)

**Warren:** Hello. I know you are closed but can we please talk?

**Daniel:** Who are you? Americans?

**Warren:** I know this sounds strange, but we want to ask what happened to Sean Diaz? Can you help us?

**Daniel:** Why do you care about Sean?

**Max:** We live in Seattle. I think we have some things in common with Sean.

**Daniel:** Sean died 6 years ago at the border. What can you possibly have in common with him now? Are you taunting me for getting him killed?

**Warren:** We know Sean had strange abilities. We want to ask about

(Warren suddenly is lifted off the ground and flies across the room)

**Daniel:** Wrong brother!

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/190778670@N06/50522778451/in/dateposted-public/)

(the middle of the street in Puerto Lobos)

**Warren:** That is it, Diaz Repair.

**Max:** Warren, Daniel Diaz is the one with powers and he got his brother Sean killed 6 years ago. He was just a child here all on his own.

**Warren:** His powers caused him to lose his family?

**Max:** He has a lot of anger. We need to be careful.

(Warren then Max enter an open garage door)

**Warren:** Hello. Daniel? Daniel Diaz? Can we talk?

**Daniel:** Who are you? Americans?

**Warren:** I know this sounds strange, but we know a bit about what happened in Seattle and just want to talk.

**Max:** We are from Seattle. We know about some of the strange things happening there. We know your father and brother were killed 6 years ago.

**Daniel:** You don’t know anything. No one believes what really happened.

**Max:** I know that having a power you cannot control is not your fault. I know because the same thing happened to me. It is hard to explain, but I might be able to fix things somehow.

**Daniel:** I can control my power fine now. There is nothing wrong here that needs to be fixed. You are trying to trick me. Go away while you still can.

**Warren:** It must be tough growing up here all alone. Please, let us help you.

**Daniel:** I don’t need any help. Everyone in this town FEARS ME.

**Warren:** Do you really want everyone to fear you? Or do you want a chance at the normal life you missed out on. The life with your father and brother by your side?

(Daniel raises a single finger and pins Warren off his feet up against a wall, smashing a case on the wall with a red shirt. He looks defiant but a single long tear streams down his cheek)

**Daniel:** What do you know about my family? Having fear and respect are not so bad. Can you really offer something else?

**Max:** Maybe. I have a way of seeing and fixing things in the past. At least we can try.

**Daniel:** Can you prove it? I may have abilities, but that sounds even more insane.

**Max:** Yes, I will tell you things that you told me that I couldn’t know without having already used my power.

**Daniel:** Then do it now, or your friend dies…

**Max:** You had a puppy named Mushroom. When it was killed by a cougar you saved her red bandana and still wear it. That is your brother Sean on your chest. He met his only love Cassidy at a Christmas market. After the explosion at the robbery, he never saw her again, even with his good eye. You lied to your best friend Chris. When he thought he had powers instead of you, he stepped in front of a police car and was hit. Six years ago Sean wanted to surrender to the authorities. It was you who ran the border checkpoint and got your brother shot. You were wearing that red shirt over there, which is also the last shirt your father ever saw you in when he died.

(Warren is released and his feet reach the floor once more. Daniel slouches down onto the floor at Max’s feet, his defiance and willpower gone, sobbing uncontrollably)

**Daniel:** Stop! Please stop, that’s enough! I don’t want to hear anymore. You are…somehow…the first person who understands my story.

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/190778670@N06/50522966696/in/dateposted-public/)


	3. Lonely Wolf

[Milk & Bone](https://soundcloud.com/milk-bone) · [Natalie](https://soundcloud.com/milk-bone/natalie-1)

**Life is Strange: Any Port in a Storm ---Scene 3 – Lonely Wolf---**

(some time later, in the Diaz garage office. It is also serving as a lonely looking apartment)

**Daniel:** You are saying you can really go back in the past and change things? That is incredible.

**Max:** Yes, but it is not that easy. The outcome can be unpredictable. There can be side effects.

**Daniel:** You said you had a friend you wanted to save as well?

**Max:** Yes, I failed before. Now, it is all I can think about.

**Warren:** We don’t know if helping you would also help her. I had a hunch that these powers must be related somehow? I don’t know, but Max, trying to help him seems like the right thing to do.

**Max:** We just don’t know what the side effects could be. I have never changed anything so far back as 6 years before.

**Daniel:** I do miss my family. I miss my brother. It is my fault he is gone. I want to try.

**Max:** OK, well, there are a few complications. I can’t just go anywhere or instantly fix anything in your life. But I think if we concentrate together I can guide you back into your old life. I need a photo to focus on with you in it, to take us back to that time, into that place. Our actions will be limited somewhat within the scene to simply alter what we have done before. Coming up with photos that get us to key points that make a difference in your life may not be possible. 

**Daniel:** It is hopeless then. I don’t have pictures from Seattle. I was just a kid back then. I didn’t even have a phone.

**Warren:** nothing at all?

**Daniel:** Well, maybe… could this work?

(Daniel pulls out and opens Sean’s sketchbook)

**Warren:** It is not exactly pictures, but some of them have a lifelike quality.

**Max:** I am not sure if it will work. I have only used my power with photographs.

**Warren:** Maybe it will still work. We need to try a scene that was real, something that you remember. It can’t be abstract. None of these embellished drawings.

**Daniel:** This book was from our journey. If we need something from before we left Seattle it won’t help. I wish Sean was here. He would remember what happened back then more than I do. It is all a blur to me.

**Warren:** Then that is the answer. We need Sean.

**Daniel:** What?

**Warren:** Think about it. If we can bring Sean back here then we ask him more about what actually happened in Seattle.

**Max:** Is there something in this book, somewhere you could go where you could talk to Sean and that might change what happened?

**Daniel:** Change what happened so that he would be here? What about Away? Look at this town. That is me in the distance.

**Max:** OK. I warned you there could be consequences. If you really still want to try then let’s do it.

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/190778670@N06/50522243438/in/dateposted-public/)


	4. Pulling the threads of fate Away

[Tommy (DOLKINS)](https://soundcloud.com/dolkinsmusic) · [OST Life is Strange 2 #2 "Free Spirits" Cover Piano/guitare](https://soundcloud.com/dolkinsmusic/ost-life-is-strange-2-2-free-spirits-cover-pianoguitare)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/190778670@N06/50522767106/in/dateposted-public/)

**Life is Strange: Any Port in a Storm ---Scene 4 – Pulling the threads of fate Away---**

(Away, Sean Diaz (16 and with one eye) sitting on the roof of Karen’s trailer in Away with his sketchbook)

 **Sean(16):** I love sketching Away. It is hard to believe this place is even real.

 **Daniel(10):** Sean, come down from there. I need to talk to you. It is important.

 **Sean:** sure, what’s up enano?

(Sean jumps down)

 **Daniel:** When mom gets back from shopping she is going to tell us the police are coming. We are going to have to make the final run to Mexico.

 **Sean:** You serious? How do you know that?

 **Daniel:** It doesn’t matter. What is important is that it will be difficult. No matter what we can’t give up.

 **Sean:** Of course not, we will sneak across.

 **Daniel:** No! I mean if they stop us they will separate us. We can’t let that happen. Ever! They may even try to kill us! We can make it no matter what as long as we stick together.

 **Sean:** I hope so too, Daniel.

 **Daniel:** Not hope! You have to promise. We can’t give up!

 **Sean:** I thought you didn’t even like the idea of Puerto Lobos? Why are you crying?

(Sean hugs Daniel)

 **Daniel:** Swear! No matter what, we won’t give up! We will make it across together. I mean it!

 **Sean:** OK, enano, I promise.


	5. Blood Brother returns

[Tommy (DOLKINS)](https://soundcloud.com/dolkinsmusic) · [OST Life is Strange 2 #1 "We Have To Go" Piano/guitare](https://soundcloud.com/dolkinsmusic/ost-life-is-strange-2-we-have-to-go-pianoguitare)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/190778670@N06/50522966666/in/dateposted-public/)

**Life is Strange: Any Port in a Storm ---Scene 5 – Blood Brother returns---**

(Diaz Repair garage office in Mexico)

**Sean Diaz(22 with one eye):** So how is this crazy plan supposed to work?

**Max :** We want to change key events that put you on this path.

**Warren:** If we plan it right, it will be like it never happened.

**Daniel Diaz(16):** You are here! I am sorry Sean. I missed you so much!

**Sean:** What are you talking about? I’ve been here. We are trying to figure out how to fix our problems remember?

**Daniel:** Something has happened. I … I can’t quite remember.

**Sean:** It is my fault we ended up here at all. I wasn’t a good brother.

**Daniel:** What? Of course you were!

**Sean:** No, I wasn’t. You were just a kid and I turned us into criminals. Going on heists against drug gangs and killing cops. I ruined whatever chance you had at a normal life. I am sorry, Daniel.

**Daniel:** But we are doing fine here. As long as we are together!

**Max:** We don’t have to do anything if you think it might make things worse. I told you there can be consequences.

**Daniel:** For the first time since I was a kid, I am scared. We are messing with things we don’t understand. I feel like things really could be worse.

**Sean:** No! She is here for a reason. Don’t you see? She is giving us the chance to fix our mistakes. No, the chance to fix MY mistakes. We have to take it. We have to. What do we need to do to get started?

**Warren:** You need something that is at a key moment that you can change.

**Sean:** Yes, I have it. A picture of a key day before things went to shit. We can really change it?

**Max:** Yes. Hold my hand. We need to concentrate on the picture together. Remember the moment when you sketched it. This isn’t just a picture. Concentrate on that moment. We are there.


	6. two wooded paths diverge

[Nobody-Cares](https://soundcloud.com/hapticgaminghd) · [I found a way - Cassidy Cover [Life Is Strange 2]](https://soundcloud.com/hapticgaminghd/i-found-a-way-cassidy-cover-life-is-strange-2)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/190778670@N06/50522778531/in/dateposted-public/)

**Life is Strange: Any Port in a Storm --- Scene 6 – two wooded paths diverge ---**

(Sean Diaz 16 with two eyes, is sitting in a forest and sketching the strings on a guitar)

(Cassidy grabs the sketchbook)

 **Cassidy:** Boo! You are so focused when you draw.

 **Sean:** You can look if you want.

 **Cassidy:** Wow! I love how you see me. I look happy. I think I look cooler as a sketch.

 **Sean:** Well, you are great model.

 **Cassidy:** Don’t make me blush.

 **Sean:** You know you were right with the first words you ever said to me?

 **Cassidy:** Are you admitting you have a crush on me?

 **Sean:** I know we have just been friends up to now, but I kind of love you.

 **Cassidy:** I can’t believe you just came out and said that all of a sudden.

 **Sean:** Well, I had a very long time to think about it. Maybe I should be doing things differently.

 **Cassidy:** I am kind of speechless.

 **Sean:** You don’t have to answer. I do want to chat with you more later. For right now, I have to talk to Daniel. If you want to know more about the mind of Sean Diaz then study that sketchbook until I get back.

 **Cassidy:** I have never seen you show this to anyone.

 **Sean:** I never have.

(Sean walks away and approaches Daniel doing dishes in a tent)

 **Sean:** Need two more hands dishmaster?

 **Daniel:** Ah ya, that would be cool. It is so boring why are we doing them?

 **Sean:** Because I thought we needed to fit in here. But I have been wrong about that.

 **Daniel :** What do you mean?

 **Sean:** You don’t belong here.

 **Daniel:** I belong wherever you are.

 **Sean:** No you don’t. That is the problem. The cops want me, but I should have stopped dragging you along with me. You will be in for a life of crime. That is the path we are on now.

 **Daniel:** I don’t understand. Where else am I supposed to go?

 **Sean:** The Reynolds will take care of you. You can go back to school and hang out with Chris. There is no reason for you to be on the road with me anymore. We have enough money now. I will buy you a bus ticket back to Beaver Creek tomorrow.

 **Daniel:** You really don’t want me? You are going to send me away?

 **Sean:** I am not dumping you dude. I swear. I know we thought being together was the most important thing. But maybe it is not. You can go and live a normal life. You know Claire and Stephen will be happy to see you. Just tell them…Just tell them I was the troublemaker and they will never see me again. You have no idea where I went.

 **Daniel:** It would be nice to see Chris. But will I never see you again? Can’t you come visit? What about the cops?

 **Sean:** I will make it to Mexico on my own. Cassidy might even want to come with me. I know you don’t really want to go to Mexico. It is hard for the Wolf Brothers to separate. I am not abandoning you. I need to be the adult and actually do what is best for you. Just remind me first thing in the morning to get up early so that we will go into town to check the bus schedule.

 **Daniel:** We are really going to go separate? I will miss you Sean. How about one last howl?

 **Sean and Daniel:** howwwl

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/190778670@N06/50527014127/in/dateposted-public/)


	7. Mexican fun and regrets

[mostafaorabii](https://soundcloud.com/mostafaorabii) · [Mud Flow - The Sense Of Me & Chemicals](https://soundcloud.com/mostafaorabii/mud-flow-the-sense-of-me-chemicals)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/190778670@N06/50522243453/in/dateposted-public/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/190778670@N06/50522778551/in/dateposted-public/)

(Diaz Repair garage office in Mexico)

 **Cassidy:** We both watched Daniel get on that bus.

 **Sean Diaz(22 with two eyes):** It was months before I realized he never made it to the Reynolds. What could have happened to a kid with super powers? He wasn’t afraid of anything. I thought he would be safe. 6 Years and not one word. Just gone.

 **Cassidy:** You were only doing what you thought was best for him.

 **Sean:** Sending a little kid off on his own? How stupid was that? I am the worst brother ever.

 **Cassidy:** Sean has never been able to forgive himself.

 **Max:** I am sorry. It is horrible to lose someone you care about and have no one to blame but yourself. Believe me, I understand that more then you could ever imagine.

 **Sean:** I will do anything to fix it. If you are offering that chance, I have to take it.

 **Warren:** Max can move the timeline so that it never happened.

 **Sean:** What do we have to do?

 **Warren:** You need something that is at a key moment before that time that you can change. Something so it never happens.

 **Sean:** Yes, I have it. This picture of my room in Seattle. I sketched this the same day my dad was shot. I think about that day every damn day since then. It changed my life. I really have a chance to change it all, so that I never left?

 **Max:** Yes. If this works you may not even remember meeting me. Hold my hand. We need to concentrate on the picture together.

 **Sean:** Wait. Cassidy, if this really works, then…

 **Cassidy:** I don’t really understand how this is going to work at all.

 **Warren:** There is more on heaven and earth, Cassidy, then is dreamt of in your philosophy.

 **Cassidy:** We are actually talking about time travel here, like for real?

 **Max:** I know it is hard to believe but, yes.

 **Sean:** The point is, if we do this then…

 **Cassidy:** Then you might never meet me. I understand. Maybe that is just how it has to be. We had fun but you have to do what is best for your family. How about a kiss for good luck?

(Sean and Cassidy kiss)

 **Sean:** I will miss you and love you even if I never met you. I don’t know how that is possible but I still know that it is true.

 **Cassidy:** Go. Save Daniel and your father. 

**Max:** Remember the moment when you sketched it. This isn’t just a picture. Concentrate on the moment. We are there.


	8. conjunction at Diaz house

[The Streets](https://soundcloud.com/the-streets) · [On the Flip of a Coin](https://soundcloud.com/the-streets/on-the-flip-of-a-coin)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/190778670@N06/50522956152/in/dateposted-public/)

**Life is Strange: Any Port in a Storm --- Scene 8 – conjunction at Diaz house---**

(Seattle, Sean Diaz bedroom)

(Sean(16 with two eyes) sits at his desk and opens a skype call. Lyla Park appears on screen)

 **Lyla:** Hola, loverboy

 **Sean:** Lyla! Great to see you!

 **Lyla:** uh, great to see you too. Miss me after 15 minutes?

 **Sean:** uh seems like it was much longer, I am just freaking out about this party.

 **Lyla:** OK, so what are you going to say tonight?

 **Sean:** I don’t know, ask about the concert last week, find out what she likes, get to know her?

 **Lyla:** oh my god you did practice your moves for tonight. You must be super into her.

 **Sean:** Duh, why do you think I am freaking out!

 **Lyla:** oh look Jen updated her profile!

 **Sean:** woah

 **Lyla:** I see you dude, don’t be a stalker.

 **Sean:** it is just a heart, no big deal.

(Daniel (9) bursts into the room)

 **Daniel:** Hey Sean look at my costume, I made fake blood!

 **Sean:** Daniel! I told you to…please knock before you come in. The fake blood does look great.

 **Lyla:** I want to see fake blood!

 **Sean:** I have a party tonight and work tomorrow. Lyla, why don’t you come over Sunday for brunch and we can all hang out. I promise we will all look at your costume then, Daniel.

 **Lyla:** Sounds good.

 **Daniel:** OK, but I have nothing to do today.

(Daniel is walking away pouting)

 **Sean:** Daniel, wait! Brett has been acting like an ass. Please stay inside today so he doesn’t mess with you ok? Just stay inside today and we will check out your costume Sunday. I mean it.

 **Daniel:** OK, Sean, I promise.

(Daniel leaves and shuts the door)

 **Sean:** I Did it!

 **Lyla:** Did what?

(phone rings)

 **Sean:** shit! Lyla hold on, Jenn is calling. I didn’t expect that. Did this happen before? I left my desk last time.

 **Lyla:** what the hell does that mean?

 **Sean:** hey Jenn

 **Jenn Murphy:** Hi Sean. I am calling because I don’t think I am going to go to this party tonight. There is too much fucking drama around it. Rumors are spreading that we already hooked up at it and it hasn’t even started!

 **Sean:** I swear I didn’t spread any rumors!

 **Jenn Murphy:** I know. Don’t worry. I just don’t think it will be fun to parade around there. But I was thinking. If you wanted to, you could come over my house instead and get to know me a little better in person. My parents are out tonight.

 **Sean** : Sure, I will get a ride over

 **Jenn Murphy:** Hurry up. I am bored.

 **Sean:** See you soon.

(phone hang-up)

 **Lyla:** Oh my god Sean where did you get game? OK, ill drop you off at Jenn’s house on the way to the party.


	9. Research Backfired?

[Tommy (DOLKINS)](https://soundcloud.com/dolkinsmusic) · [Syd Matters "Obstacles" Cover Guitare/piano/chant](https://soundcloud.com/dolkinsmusic/syd-matters-obstacles-cover-guitarepianochant)

**Life is Strange: Any Port in a Storm ---Scene 9 – Research Backfired?---**

(the library archive room, Seattle)

 **Max:** What just happened?

 **Warren:** I was saying we have to go to Mexico.

 **Max:** We did that already!

 **Warren:** We did? I think you are right, we did. What happened?

 **Max:** Something has changed. I am not sure what.

 **Warren:** Look at this!

(he holds a news article titled: Tornado devastates Seattle residential block. Mechanic Esteban Diaz and his two sons perished.)

 **Max:** That is my fault! I killed them!

 **Warren:** We can still fix it.

 **Max:** No, it is too dangerous. We are just making things worse by changing them.

 **Warren:** Don’t you see? This is good news. We have the information we needed. It means there could be a way to fix everything.

 **Max:** I don’t understand what you mean. Everything I change just goes to shit.

 **Warren:** You thought you had to balance things out. Like karma or destiny. That the only way to stop the storm was to undo what you had done. To sacrifice something in exchange. By cancelling whatever positive changes you made you were also cancelling the storm. But there could be another explanation entirely. What if you aren’t actually causing the Storm at all. What if your power is more like a magnet, attracting it across time and space. If that is true, it means with careful planning you can make a change in one place and then send the storm someplace else.

 **Max:** You mean like travel one place to fix something, then hop again to intentionally attach the storm there instead? You think that would work?

 **Warren** : Seems like it. It has to be worth a try. It means whatever you fix isn’t destined to be destroyed.

 **Max** : Well there is one way to find out. I Can save Chloe from Nathan and see if the storm leaves Seattle and goes back to Arcadia Bay. If the storm was never in Seattle then the Diaz brothers should be back. If I can move the storm away from Seattle without even using my power there, that would be something.

 **Warren:** Now you are getting it! I think this could work.

 **Max:** Bringing the storm back to Arcadia Bay…I don’t know what else this could change. If you aren’t here when I get back, I’ll change things back the way they were. I promise.

 **Warren:** I have total faith in you SuperMax. Always. In any timeline. A kiss for good luck.

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/190778670@N06/50522966721/in/dateposted-public/)


	10. Back to the Beginning

[Tommy (DOLKINS)](https://soundcloud.com/dolkinsmusic) · [OST Life is Strange "End Credits" [Max&Chloé] Cover guitare (Version Arrangé)](https://soundcloud.com/dolkinsmusic/ost-life-is-strange-end-credits-cover-guitare)

**Life is Strange: Any Port in a Storm ---Scene 10 - Back to the Beginning---**

(Blackwell academy, Max hiding in the bathroom janitor area)

(Nathan and Chloe walk in)

(Chloe quickly checks the bathroom stalls)

(they begin arguing)

(Max smashes the fire alarm)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/190778670@N06/50522966566/in/dateposted-public/)


	11. Research confirmed

[Tommy (DOLKINS)](https://soundcloud.com/dolkinsmusic) · [OST Life is Strange 2 #4 Cascadeur "Meaning" Cover Feat Fanny Fee Ery](https://soundcloud.com/dolkinsmusic/ost-life-is-strange-2-4-cascadeur-meaning-cover-feat-fanny-fee-ery)

**Life is Strange: Any Port in a Storm ---Scene 11 – Research confirmed---**

(the library archive room Seattle)

 **Max:** Warren? Did it work?

 **Daniel(16):** Who is Warren? Did the timeline change?

(looking through newspapers on the table)

(Arcadia Bay destroyed by storm - meteorologists baffled.)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/190778670@N06/50526855096/in/dateposted-public/)

**Max:** No! He Is gone.

 **Daniel:** I don’t think my brother is here.

 **Max:** I, I don’t know. We need to review these articles to figure out what is happening. Listen to this:

Seattle native Sean Diaz, 16, dies of multiple stab wounds. The incident occurred at 9PM Friday night in the home of Jenn Murphy, 17. Troy Smith, 19, was arrested at the scene for the stabbing death of Diaz. Smith was identified as Murphy’s former boyfriend.

 **Daniel:** Sean is still dead and Arcadia Bay is destroyed. This can’t be right? We totally failed. Everything we have done has just caused more death and destruction.

 **Max:** But Sean was stabbed, not killed in a tornado? And Chloe is still missing? Things have changed.

 **Daniel:** What tornado?

 **Max:** There are multiple obstacles to getting on the path that we want. My boyfriend Warren showed me the path forward. We can still do this. We need exactly two more perfect jumps. One to bring Sean back, and one to direct the Storm far away so that nobody we know is killed by it. If we can do it just right, everything will be fixed, once and for all.

 **Daniel:** But we have already tried. It didn’t work.

(cell phone ringing)

 **Daniel:** That is my foster parents wondering where I am.

 **Max:** Foster parents? What about Esteban?

 **Daniel:** I already told you, he snapped after Sean died.

 **Max:** I'm sorry. Are you going to answer it?

 **Daniel:** No. What do we need to do differently to make this work?

 **Max:** Read this article, it says Sean Diaz snuck into Jenn Murphy’s house alone. Didn’t you tell me he was supposed to go to a Halloween party? We have to reverse that. Somehow you have to get Sean to go to that party. Do whatever it takes.

 **Daniel:** What about this tornado problem?

 **Max:** If we go back and fix Sean’s issues then we risk the Storm hitting Seattle again. We have to make a double jump so the storm immediately goes elsewhere. I have done that before. If everything is fixed and the storm is sent elsewhere then the timeline should reset as we want it. At least, I think so.

 **Daniel:** What is a double jump?

 **Max:** Once you make sure Sean goes to the party, you need to immediately find another picture we can concentrate on and jump into. A picture within the picture. Someplace we can send the storm, some place far away that won’t be hit with many casualties.

 **Daniel:** What about sending it into one of Sean’s fantasy books in his room?

 **Max:** No, it needs to be a real place, somewhere we can physically send it. Some place we can send it where it won’t make things worse.

 **Daniel:** I will find something.

 **Max:** Things are getting out of control. This may be our last chance. We have to do everything right.

 **Daniel:** I understand what I have to do.

 **Max:** I may not see you again. Whatever happens – live your best life.

 **Daniel:** You too. And thank you.


	12. Cockblocker Daniel

[Everything Gorillaz - P3](https://soundcloud.com/everythinggorillazp3) · [On Melancholy Hill](https://soundcloud.com/everythinggorillazp3/onmelancholyhill)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/190778670@N06/50522956167/in/dateposted-public/)

**Life is Strange: Any Port in a Storm --- scene 12 - Cockblocker Daniel ---**

(Sean Diaz’s room. Daniel (9) bursts into the room)

 **Daniel:** Hey Sean look at my costume! I made fake blood!

 **Sean(16):** Daniel! I told you to…please knock before you come in. The fake blood does look great.

 **Lyla:** I want to see fake blood!

 **Sean:** I have a party tonight and work tomorrow. Lyla, why don’t you come over Sunday for brunch and we can all hang out. I promise we will all look at your costume then, Daniel.

 **Lyla:** Sounds good.

 **Daniel** : OK, but I have nothing to do today. Maybe I can go to the Halloween party with you and Lyla! I already have my costume on.

 **Sean:** No way Daniel, teenagers only.

 **Daniel** : Well you are definitely going to the party right?

 **Sean:** Yes, I just said I was. Look, we will check out your costume Sunday. I promise. Hey, dude. Brett has been acting like an ass. Please stay inside today so he doesn’t mess with you ok? I mean it.

 **Daniel:** OK, Sean, I promise.

 **Sean:** Now get out of my room! please.

 **Daniel:** Hey, wait! You are going to the party to see Jenn Murphy aren’t you! She is really popular. You know I heard she has 3 boyfriends. Think you can take them Sean?

 **Sean:** What the fuck dude! Get out of my room.

(Daniel walks away but does not shut the door, listening outside)

(phone rings)

 **Sean:** shit! Lyla hold on, Jenn is calling. I didn’t expect that. Did that happen before? I didn’t stay at my desk last time.

 **Lyla:** what the hell does that mean?

 **Sean:** hey Jenn

 **Jenn Murphy:** Hi Sean. I am calling because I don’t think I am going to go to this party tonight. There is too much fucking drama around it. Rumors are spreading that we already hooked up at it and it hasn’t even started!

 **Sean:** I swear I didn’t spread any rumors!

 **Jenn Murphy:** I know. Don’t worry. I just don’t think it will be fun to parade around there. But I was thinking. If you wanted to, you could come over my house instead and get to know me a little better in person. My parents are out tonight.

 **Sean:** Umm, that’s a nice offer but didn’t I hear something about you and that football player, Troy?

 **Jenn:** I haven’t seen him since he graduated last year.

 **Sean:** Well, sorry, I already promised Lyla I would be bringing beer for the party. I can’t skip out. Maybe another time.

 **Jenn:** your loss dude. See ya

(hangup)

 **Lyla:** What just happened? You turned Jenn down?

 **Sean:** That little cockblocker Daniel just made me realize I would like a girlfriend who actually cares about me, not a social media drama queen who just has me on her to do list.

 **Lyla:** OK, you have a little less desperation and a little more self-respect then I thought. Not bad. I’ll pick you up for the party. Don’t worry she just said she won’t be there.

(in distance, Daniel stares at a picture of a beach on the Diaz dining room wall)

 **Daniel** : Yes! That’s it! Perfect!

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/190778670@N06/50526855271/in/dateposted-public/)


	13. the party

[Piuuf](https://soundcloud.com/piuuf) · [Breton - Got Well Soon](https://soundcloud.com/piuuf/breton-got-well-soon)

**Life is Strange: Any Port in a Storm --- Scene 13 – the party ---**

(outdoor lawn party at night, some guests dressed in Halloween costumes, a firepit in the background and music blaring out of the window of the house)

 **Lyla:** So Jenn’s out of the picture. Who are you even going to talk to at this party?

 **Sean Diaz(16):** Look there, who is that? That is the coolest girl at this party and she is standing there all alone.

 **Lyla:** Never seen her before.

 **Sean:** She looks really amazing. Kind of punk.

 **Lyla:** Dude, she is so far out of your league! Get a tattoo and a piercing before attempting to talk to her.

 **Sean:** This is the new less desperate Sean, remember? You said so yourself.

 **Lyla:** I will back you up if you think you can actually talk to her.

 **Sean:** No, stay here.

 **Lyla:** Don’t want an audience? Let me know how it goes then.

(Sean walks over to a blue haired girl who seems older and more mature then the rest of the high school girls at the party.)

 **Sean:** hello. I am Sean. I love your hair color.

 **Chloe Price(21):** Don’t get used to it. It changes all the time.

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/190778670@N06/50522966556/in/dateposted-public/)

**Sean:** really? That’s wicked! Maybe I could get to know you well enough to see a few different colors?

 **Chloe:** Whoa dude, down boy. You didn’t even ask my name yet.

 **Sean** : Oh…. I thought I did.

 **Chloe:** You are too distracted by my awesomeness to have a normal conversation, I see.

 **Sean:** Hey, It is pretty cold out here, do you want to, ah, share my blanket?

 **Chloe** : Are you actually expecting that line to work? You have big balls kid. I like it.

 **Sean** : I hope there is more you like about me, but I am, ah, out of pickup lines. 

**Chloe:** You are just a kid! Look, I didn’t know this was a high school party. But you are the only guy here with the guts to actually come up and talk to me. OK. Sure. It is cold. I will share your blanket. Standing up and keep your hands to yourself. Got it?

 **Sean:** no problem.

(they share the blanket standing up shoulder to shoulder, like a 2 person cape)

 **Chloe:** mind if I smoke in your blanket?

 **Sean:** not as long as I can join you.

 **Chloe** : hey, nice lighter.

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/190778670@N06/50522956182/in/dateposted-public/)

**Sean:** oh, thanks. It is my Dad’s. It is from Mexico.

 **Chloe** : So you are Mexican. Travelled much?

 **Sean** : half. Sorry to say, I have always lived in Seattle and haven’t really seen much of the world.

 **Chloe:** Don’t apologize for who you are. I didn’t travel much until I was older either. Appreciate what you have and who you are.

 **Sean:** I guess life is a balance of appreciating what you already have and searching for new things.

 **Chloe:** Hmm, maybe there is a wise old soul under that baby face.

(puts out cigarette under shoe)

 **Chloe:** Oh there are my friends.

(Max and Warren walk over. Max has on a fury animal tail, ears and nose. Warren is holding a face mask on a stick of Charlton Heston)

 **Chloe:** hey! Max and Warren, this is Sean.

 **Max(21):** cozy looking blanket

 **Warren:** Good thinking dude. Always be prepared. Max, do you want my jacket?

 **Max:** No. I think I am almost ready to go back to the car.

 **Sean:** Interesting costumes. Time travel huh? I really like SlaughterHouse Five.

 **Chloe:** Someone does actually understand those obscure costumes without you having to explain it? Hmm, I guess you are pretty sharp Sean.

 **Max** : We don't need costume critiques from someone who didn't dress up.

 **Sean:** She looks really cool, I think.

 **Warren:** I am not really into Vonnegut’s whole idea of time being immutable and there being such a lack of free will. Time travel stories should be fun and hopeful. We should remember we can always forge our own path and not be a slave to so called fate or destiny. However, this costume is more about personal nostalgia then pop culture time travel philosophical comparisons.

 **Chloe:** ya, it reminds them of monkey business.

 **Max:** Hey! That’s private.

 **Sean** : Don’t I already know you guys from somewhere? I saw you on the beach?

 **Warren:** Yes, right next to the broken head of the Statue of Liberty. Very funny.

 **Sean:** No, not that beach, I mean, wait, Déjà vu. I think I know you.

 **Warren:** You probably knew us from an alternate timeline. But you don’t know us in this one!

 **Max:** Warren, don’t say stuff like that to strangers! You are freaking him out.

 **Chloe:** Don’t mind Warren. Sometimes his geek meter gets stuck in the on position and he drags Max and me along for the ride.

 **Max:** Maybe I like the ride.

 **Warren:** All aboard! Choo choo!

 **Max :** Is that a banana in your pocket?

 **Warren** : Do you even have to ask?

 **Chloe:** See? I told you. monkey business. OK well maybe then ill hang back and give you two some alone time then.

 **Max:** oh don’t be mad.

 **Chloe** : I am not mad. It is just, 3 is a crowd sometimes, you know.

 **Max:** Well we are about ready to leave. Meet at the car in 5 minutes?

 **Sean:** Hey, my friend has a car if you would rather stay for a while. I promise I will get you home.

 **Chloe:** Look at this kid, he has some game.

 **Max:** OK, I’ll leave you with him then. Come on Warren, I am ready for that ride.

 **Warren:** Whatever you want!

(Warren runs after Max)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/190778670@N06/50526855146/in/dateposted-public/)

**Sean:** You guys have been friends a long time. I can tell. Even when you are trying to insult them, I can tell you love them. You banter like me and my friend Lyla.

 **Chloe:** The three of us are complicated. Does time really matter when you just know in your heart you will be friends forever?

 **Sean:** More existential questions about fate and destiny?

 **Chloe** : Don’t geek out on me! This is supposed to be a raging party remember. Let’s put our feet back firmly on solid Earth.

 **Sean** : How about pavement instead? Any interest in skateboarding?

 **Chloe:** Oh! You lied! You said you didn’t have any more pickup lines.

 **Sean:** Well, here is one more. Now that you are staying awhile, can I ask your name?

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/190778670@N06/50522057573/in/dateposted-public/)


	14. Sunday brunch

[Tommy (DOLKINS)](https://soundcloud.com/dolkinsmusic) · [OST Life is Strange 2 #3 "Into the wood" Cover Piano/guitare](https://soundcloud.com/dolkinsmusic/ost-life-is-strange-2-3-into-the-wood-cover-pianoguitare)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/190778670@N06/50527014082/in/dateposted-public/)

**Life is Strange: Any Port in a Storm --- Scene 14 – Sunday brunch ---**

(Seattle, Diaz dining room table)

 **Esteban:** eat your pancakes.

 **Daniel:** Zombies don’t eat pancakes. RaaR!

 **Lyla:** That fake blood looks realistic.

 **Sean:** You look like you have bullet holes that it is oozing out of.

 **Lyla** : It could fool anybody. Even a real emergency worker! Cool.

 **Esteban** : so Seanie-boy, what happened at the party Friday night? Spill.

 **Sean** : hey! Did that bottle of blood just move across the table on it’s own? Is that trick a part of your costume?

 **Daniel:** What trick?

 **Lyla:** I didn’t see anything.

 **Esteban** : You are just avoiding my questions.

 **Lyla** : He liked this girl Jenn but Sean chickened out.

 **Sean** : I did not chicken out. I decided she wasn’t right for me.

 **Daniel:** That’s because she already had a boyfriend!

 **Sean:** Too much fucking drama in high school. Who is dating who is posted on their profile before they even hooked up in person! What is that? I met this other cool girl though. We hung out for hours. She might like me. Hey, would you like totally freak out if I dated an older woman?

 **Esteban:** As long you are making good choices and being safe I won’t complain. I would like to meet her though. 

**Sean:** She is going to meet Lyla and me at the skate park this afternoon. I don’t know what will happen after that.

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/190778670@N06/50522956122/in/dateposted-public/)

**Esteban:** Yes, well don’t break your neck trying to impress her. Be careful chasing a woman a lot more ah, experienced then you. Could very easily lead to disappointment and heartbreak, hijo. 

**Sean:** Is that experience? You still haven’t told me if you were wild growing up in Puerto Lobos.

 **Esteban** : Ha! My wild experiences came from dating your mother.

 **Sean:** Don’t talk about Karen.

 **Esteban:** I have fond memories of growing up in Puerto Lobos as a kid. But wild partying? Not really. I wasn’t much older then you Sean when a tornado hit the town. It was so strange. The storm just came out of nowhere on a clear day and just ripped the heart out of the town. Tourism and the economy never recovered. Crime grew and my parents had hard times making a living. Their spirits and their health declined just like the town did. It wasn’t too much later when I lost them both and decided to leave for America. I left because there was tragedy there and it wasn’t safe. 

**Lyla:** You lost your family and set off for a whole new life? What an adventure. It is brave and sad at the same time.

 **Sean:** So it goes.

 **Esteban:** Yes it does. Life is like that. You have to make your choices and move on. You can’t get mired down with regrets. It is funny, I never would have met Karen if I hadn’t decided to leave because of those hard times and that stupid tornado. It is still hard for me to understand Karen wanting to run away from places that are safe. Why seek travel and adventure and the unknown when you already have a safe home and people that care about you?

 **Sean:** I will never understand that either. There is something to be said for taking the time to observe and appreciate what you have. Hey, let me draw you guys all sitting together and your costume.

(Sean begins sketching)

 **Daniel:** Mom liked to travel and go on adventures? Searching for action like a hero! You are talking about like pirates searching for buried treasure? Or like wolves prowling the countryside? That sounds awesome possum! We could be wolves! Howwwl! OOOWW!

 **Lyla:** You would just pick up and leave? If you were on the road RIGHT NOW howling then I would never be able to find you!

 **Sean:** No, that story doesn’t work at all. We can’t be wolves. You would miss home and complain your feet hurt in no time. You can’t even howl!

 **Esteban:** There are lots of dangerous things out there in the world - coyotes, orcs and even storms. It is better to stay in your papa’s lair where you are warm and safe.

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/190778670@N06/50526578487/in/dateposted-public/)


End file.
